Honey's Bunnies
by K. C. Rivera
Summary: First fanfic! No flames please... When Hikaru gets mad there's no stopping his lust for revenge. So what'll happen when the twins take out their anger on poor Honey? Wow, really is better than it sounds. Trust me!
1. Caramel Chocolate

Chapter 1:

Caramel Chocolate

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi barely had enough time to turn around when, seemingly out of nowhere, a strong force of energy threw itself at her, spinning her in a circle. Left in her hands was a pink bunny doll, whose cheeks seemed to glow red.

Haruhi looked to her right. A small, strawberry blonde boy smiled up at her. She half-smiled and handed Usa-chan back to Honey, who was quickly swooped into the arms of Mori, his loyal best friend. A bunch of girls with hearts in their eyes quickly ran up, squealing and complimenting them. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were laughing at Tamaki, who was moping in a corner. As always, Honey's life was bliss.

Well, for the time being, at least.

"Honey-sempai, you'll never guess what we found yesterday!" two voices called simultaneously.

Holding tight to Mori's shoulders, Honey turned to look at the twins. "What'd ya find?" he asked curiously, big brown eyes wavering with anticipation.

The twins looked at each other and gave two, mischievous grins. "WE-ELL…"

Tamaki peeked at them over the edge of the back of the couch he sat on. A few of the girls looked with him, as, from behind their backs, the Hittachin brothers held up a cage covered by a thin blanket. Honey leaned over and stared for a while.

Everyone sat in anticipation to what would happen next. Honey blinked. "What is it?" he finally asked.

The twins sighed, ducking their heads down in disappointment at their failed attempt at a surprise. Haruhi rolled her eyes, walked up to them all, and lifted the blanket off of the cage.

Honey gasped, his eyes widening. A little tan bunny huddled in the corner of the cage, big brown eyes wide, its nose sniffing wildly. Even Haruhi's eyes widened in an impressed expression. It really was cute.

The twins' cruel grins were back. The perfect reaction. Kyoya smiled a little to himself, his pen quickly swiping across the surface of a clean page in his little black notebook. Mori remained his solemn expression, and Tamaki walked up to get a closer look. Half of the girls in the room got up to follow him.

He reached out to open the cage, but the twins snatched it from his reach, causing the small bunny to jump up and cuddle in the other corner. "Ah, ah, ah-ah!" they teased, shaking their fingers in his pouting face. "This is for one very special soon-to-be graduate!"

Honey's face lit up. "For me?" he murmured.

The twins smiled again. "Only if you think you can handle him."

Honey blinked. "She's a he?"

The twins' smiles disappeared, and their faces took on a confused expression. "We think she's a he…"

There was an awkward silence, but Honey didn't care. A bunny? All to himself? Sure, he'd let Chika-chan play with it, and let the others come and see her all the time, but a whole bunny, just for him?

He looked at the small smile on Usa-chan's face, and smiled back. "Takashi, can I?" he asked, still looking at Usa-chan in his hands.

Mori sighed. "It's your choice, Mitskuni, not mine."

Honey nodded. He was used to making his own decisions, and he definitely didn't want the poor bunny to live with Hika-chan and Kao-chan. They could be okay every now and then, but they were so busy trying to be identical individuals that they wouldn't have time for a bunny.

Honey took the cage in his hands, tucking Usa-chan under his arm. He smiled at the little bunny. The bunny looked at him with wide chocolate-brown eyes.

"So what are you going to call it, Honey-sempai?"

He looked up at Tamaki and the other girls. Even Haruhi looked at least a little bit interested. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed more mischievous than normal, but Honey disregarded it. They always looked mischievous.

He looked back down at the bunny, and a wide grin covered his face. "Caramel."

He wondered if caramel even tasted that good with honey.


	2. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 2:

Home Sweet Home

Honey let his bedroom door swing open wide to reveal the big room and all its inner adorableness. He smiled and held the bunny's cage to his face. "Hey there, Caramel!" he whispered to her excitedly. "This is my bedroom. I sleep in here, and do my homework in here and…"

He paused, beginning to actually notice the room around him. It was a mess! Papers scattered across the desk and onto the floor, toys and plushies were tossed carelessly to the carpet. Usually he was intent on cleaning every mess he made before he even made it! But apparently not as much anymore…

He smiled suddenly, remembering the reason behind his forgetfulness. College applications! Mori had told him to be sure to make them top priority.

He guessed he'd probably taken that advice a little bit too far.

He placed Caramel's cage on the floor in front of his door. He stooped over her, casting a dark shadow against her light fur. "You just sit tight for a second while I clean up so I can put you in a really cozy place!"

Sure enough, as Honey began to pick up the papers, they revealed themselves to be snips of essays and bits of well thought out answers for colleges across the world.

"What is this?" came a snarky voice.

Honey turned to see his little brother, Chika-chan, staring with an amazed face down at Caramel. Honey smiled. "That's Caramel! If you want to, you can hold her, but you've got to be careful! I don't want to lose her in this mess."

Chika-chan looked at her with a sort of longing, but forced his gaze away. "Why would I ever want to hold a stupid bunny? They're so cuddly and cute and sweet, with those adorable, button noses, and those big, big…"

Chika-chan was staring at Caramel again. She come up to the front of the cage and braced her little paws on the bars, sniffing the air and looking up at him. It was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen. "Eyes…" he finished absently.

Honey smiled a small but proud smile at his little brother. No matter how much Chika-chan tried to deny it, they were the same on the inside. "You sure you don't want to, Chika-chan? Once I'm done putting away all of my stuff, I have to find someplace to put her, and she'll get all jumpy again! Then you won't be able to hold her till tomorrow!"

Chika-chan managed to rip his gaze away from Caramel once more and gave Honey a disgusted glare. "I don't want to hold your stupid, mangy ball of fur!" he cried, turning and walking out the door.

Honey sighed and shook his head, but returned to sweeping stuff up from the floor. He picked up an armful of plushies to put away, and as he passed the cage, a small one, small enough to fall through the bars of Caramel's cage, did just that.

It landed in front of Caramel's face and she started back in surprise. She leaned forward and sniffed at it, and then proceeded to pull it into the air with sharp front teeth. Honey laughed at the sight of his adorable new bunny throwing the tiny teddy bear around the cage, but made a quick mental reminder never to let Usa-chan out of his sight with Caramel hopping around the room.

Soon, there was a nice cleared out space beside his desk, and all of his toys and papers were safely tucked away in their respective areas. He picked Caramel up and smiled at her, cocking his head to the side at her quivering nose. "You can stay right here!" he exclaimed happily, carefully placing the cage against the wall.

Now, he turned to the various bunny stuff (food, bedding, litter, etc.) that the twins had gotten for him. He wondered briefly at why they had given him so little after saying it would accommodate for Caramel's stay with him. Obviously he would keep her forever. And a single bag of food wouldn't last her long.

The Hittachin Brothers and Their Silent Revenge

Kaoru Hittachin was feeling bad. Not stomach-ache bad, _real_ bad. His brother, mischievous, easily-angered Hikaru lay beside him in a restless sleep.

It wasn't because he was feeling bad though. Hikaru Hittachin was always restless in his sleep.

Kaoru blamed himself for this. He hadn't done anything direct to Hikaru to make sleep so hard for him. He'd never done anything to change Hikaru in all his life, explaining how they'd grown as such morally different teens.

But Kaoru blamed himself for everything that was wrong with Hikaru. And, though he hated to admit it, there were a _lot_ of things wrong with Hikaru.

Kaoru bit his lip, wondering how stupid he'd have to be to interrupt Hikaru's sleep. He seemed to be calming now, meaning most of his nightmare had probably finished, and that was when Hikaru got the most sleep. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling of their big room, hands folded on his bare chest.

Had giving Honey the rabbit been the wrong thing to do? Sure, Honey was a responsible eighteen-year old boy, but Caramel would need all of his attention, now wouldn't she?

And Honey had too much on his mind to keep that one bunny preoccupied forever. How would Honey be able to stand leaving the bunny behind during school hours? What about his parents? They'd forbid letting the rabbit go to college, and why would they take care of something so trivial and small while he was gone?

Kaoru lay on his side, his back to Hikaru as Hikaru's back was to him. It broke his heart to think that he just might break Honey's…

And with that, without having said a word, but having thought lots of them, Kaoru closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
